


I Never Stopped Loving You

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Cali's known for being difficult to work with, but she's just lost another engineer, and there's not many left who are willing to work with her...





	I Never Stopped Loving You

“Fine, good luck racing without a lead engineer.”

Cali shrugged, watching as whatever-her-name-was stormed out of the door, the thin metal of the garage partition wobbling as it slammed shut.

Paula looked up from the data screen when she heard the noise, and the smile of mild amusement faded when she set eyes on Cali.

“Cali, that’s the third engineer who’s quit in as many races.”

“I don’t care, if they can’t cut it that’s not my problem.” Cali folded her arms, and Paula wandered over, shaking her head.

“Cali…” Paula frowned, but Cali knew that she was her star driver, and Paula wouldn’t have a team without her. “I’m running out of people to hire.”

“Get me the best.”

Paula held her hands up, and Cali wondered if there were any engineers left that would work with her.

***

A week later they were in a garage on the other side of the world, everything transported hundreds of miles just to be set up in exactly the same way. It sometimes felt like she was trapped in a time loop, experiencing the same things over and over again. Especially when it came to airports and hotels, they all started to blend together after a few race weekends.

If it wasn’t for the large ‘Welcome to Mexico’ sign, Cali wasn’t entirely sure that she’d have remembered where she was.

Glancing at the clock, Cali watched the minutes tick down to the first practice session of the weekend, and she wondered where on earth her new race engineer was.

She could manage without them, she had at the last race, her engineering team were good at their jobs, but things were just easier with an experienced engineer taking charge of it all.

“Cali, I’d like you to meet your newest team member.” Paula pointed to the door as a familiar face stumbled through it.

“Jo?”

Cali stood frozen, she would have recognised those blue eyes anywhere. There was a blush on her freckle covered cheeks, and her wavy black hair was pulled into a scruffy plait, one little strand loose and free where she’d picked at it. It had always been a nervous tick of hers.

“Hi, Cali. Long time no see.” Jo sipped at her coffee, her travel mug branded with her little brother’s racing logo.

“I thought you were working in ELMS with Will?”

“He’s moved up to Formula E, and he doesn’t need his big sister cramping his style.” Jo smoothed the stray strand of hair behind her ear, and Cali felt how awkward the silence was. “And truth be told, I think I’d miss the smell of petrol.”

Cali smiled, nodding in agreement. They’d talked about this before, pillow talk after a night of mind-blowing sex, and from the blush on Jo’s cheeks, she remembered that too.

“Anyway, I heard that the F1 world championship contender needed a race engineer, and I thought…”

Cali nodded, it had been years since they were girlfriends, and they’d both grown up a lot since then. Surely they could work together without it being awkward?

“It’s good to have you here.” Cali thought about going in for a hug, but all she could think about was how soft Jo’s lips looked, and how much she wanted them pressed against her own.

*

The race weekend went smoothly, even with clutch issues Cali managed to bring the car home second, with her team mate Nicola in first.

But Cali was still ahead in the points table, so she was happy to let Nicola have this one.

It was like her and Jo had never been apart, still able to get the best out of each other, and Cali found herself wondering what could have been.

The rush of the champagne made Cali feel like a goddess, and she strolled down the pitlane as though she was already champion, her curls bouncing in the late afternoon sun.

She didn’t think that her smile could get any bigger, but then she saw Jo rushing out of the garage to congratulate her, and her grin went into overdrive.

“We make a good team.” Jo’s words made Cali’s heart flutter, and she threw her arms around Jo’s neck, the champagne sloshing out of the bottle as Cali’s excitement bubbled over. Just the smell of Jo was so familiar, her perfume light and citrusy, balancing out the petrol fumes that seemed engrained in her DNA.

“I’ve missed you.” Cali froze, holding her breath as her heart pounded, and Jo stepped back, a smile on her face as she gazed lovingly into her eyes.

“I missed you too.” Jo’s voice was little more than a whisper, but Cali heard her loud and clear.

It was so public, and Cali hesitated, the fact that she didn’t want to come out was what had ended their relationship last time. But Cali was a different person now, she was no longer a scared teenager, she was a successful young woman who knew what she wanted.

She wanted Jo, and she wanted her now.

Leaning in, Cali gave Jo a chance to turn away, to let it be a peck on the cheek, but Jo just closed the distance. Sparks flew as their lips met, the rush of the win eclipsed by the rush of lust, and even though it was only a chaste kiss, it set Cali’s soul on fire.

***

Winning was easy after that, and the only thing better than taking the title with a race win that year, was having her future wife on the podium beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
